tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Mount Typhon
Mount Typhon, called the Father of Typhoons, and by the poetic name Typhona the Mother of Monsters, was a supervolcano in the center of the Tarttesian Ocean located on the Ymteran Isle of Hydros. At low tide, Mount Typhon also connects to nearby Hypnos Isle. According to the Gaullander Sagas of the Unforbidden in the Book of Books, the great and powerful fogman Matteson, son of Mattes, who was beautiful yet hated by God, fell here from Heaven after becoming firestealer. Matteson (Mātheos), who had the most reason to rebel from God, stayed leal and true to him despite Mattes' rebellion (called "The Skywar") with half of God's fogmen. As a result of the rebellion, Mattes (Māthz), who was in truth a shard making up a ninth of God, had his divinity sealed away in a great burning eagle (a dragon/wisewyrm, perhaps?), the Old Man of the Skies known as Behemoth. Matteson slew the eagle and broke the skies, burning and hardening the mud and blood clay of humankind. Matteson stole fire from God and gave it to humankind. All for the love of a human woman, Elia, whom he gave the shard of God known as "the First Fire." He knew he would be punished, and in contrast to his father the Black Sheep, he became known as Matteson the White Sheep, Matteson the Lamb/Sacrificial Lamb, and Matteson Shorned, for his wool was burned off (metaphorically); God stipped him of his finery, and riches, and cast him down to this Earth. Here he crash-landed, a Fallen Tytan. Behemoth was reborn as the first phoenix (a dragon and a phoenix), and now devours him for eternity, after disposing of his remains in the rejuvenating waters of the Tartessian Ocean at night. He is said to fall into the Tarttesian Trench, and then into the Tarttesian Tortures of Hell, falling through and eventually falling back on to Mount Typhon in the morning. Matteson was often depicted as a tallman following 29th, for whatever reason, as were many fogmen who rebelled. It was thought that they became giants when they landed on this Earth. Humans still possess the shard, and in some way still have God with them. So long as they have God on their side they will prosper, and so it is thought that an oncoming sign of the Fall of Humankind will be the loss of fire. There is indeed some truth to the story, as a figure known as the Hundred-Handed Lych lives on Hydros Isle, within the volcano, along with many bestiolarum. His original name as a fogman was Mataztatalats (meaning "See the fire through the Glass", thought to be the origin of Matteson. It is probable that he gave humankind "fire" by creating the first gods of destruction with the help of the demiurge. He was finded by the Shine, and did not die until the Last Day of Lobtonne, whom he had a reciprocal relationship of hate. He had cooperated with the Child With Many Names, and had even assisted him in planning a "Backup Plot to Kill the Shine." Category:Geography Category:Locations Category:History Category:Mythology Category:Mountains